A Weekend in Miami
by BensonStablerSVU
Summary: Elliot,Olivia,Munch,and Fin take a trip to Miami for three days. EO. Sry it has not been updated in a long time but heres another chapter. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: It took me forever to start this story. I have had it in my head for days! So here is chapter one. **_

**A Weekend in Miami**

It was a hard case. A thirteen year old girl was brutally attacked on her way home from school and the perp is now behind bars thanks to the hard work of the SVU detectives.

Their hard work and detection was so much appreciated that the victim's father decided to send the detectives on vacation to Miami for 3 days. The victim's father just happened to be a very talented and very wealthy New York attorney.

It was late in the afternoon and the four best detectives of the One-Six sat at their desks, trying to finish up some paperwork before they had to go home and pack for their big vacation.

"What should we do once we get to Miami?" Elliot asked out loud to the detectives.

"You guys can do whatever the hell you want but I am going to be at the beach. Summer in Miami is great for a tan." Olivia stated.

"You might want to take Mr. Bony ass over here. He could use a tan" Fin suggested. Munch crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at Fins head. "I'm going to go clubbing. South Beach clubs are off the chain this time of year." Fin said

"I guess I am going to hang out at the beach. A tan sounds like a good idea." Elliot spoke up.

"For three days you guys are going to lay out in the sun? We are going to Miami. You have to do something other than that." Munch said.

"Well tanning for me has two benefits, one being the tan and the other one being the hot guys watching me tan." Olivia implied with a smile.

Elliot did not like the sound of that. He loved the fact Olivia would be on the beach in her bathing suit but he hated that she would be trying to pick up guys or that guys would be hitting on her. He has had feelings for her ever since she walked into the precinct, but as a married man he could not act on them. Maybe Miami would be a great place to do that now that he is divorced.

"El, are you ok?" Olivia asked, standing in front of his desk.

"Yea I'm fine. Just tired." He answered not wanting to admit what he was thinking about.

"Well you better get home and get some sleep because we have a 6:00 flight to catch in the morning. Are you sure you're ok?" Olivia asked again concerned.

"Yea I'm fine. See you tomorrow." He got up from his chair and started to walk out.

"Liv, what does one bring to Miami for three days?" He asked.

"To tell you the truth I have no idea. I might as well pack blind because I have never been to Miami."

"Oh, ok see you tomorrow." And with that he walked through the double doors, heading home to pack for the big trip.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia was so clueless on what to pack, that she called Casey to help her not knowing that she has been to the keys, which is close enough to Miami for Olivia.

"Ok Miami is really hot during the summer so you will need" Casey opened a drawer and found a light blue string bikini with yellow flowers on the side and dark blue dots in the front. "This." She finished.

"Now you will need a hot clubbing outfit, so do you have a tight pair of jeans and a cute tank top?"

"Um…yea hold on." Olivia went into her closet and searched through the pile of shirts and slacks until she found a pair of jeans and a tank top. "Will this do?"

"Yes that is perfect! One more thing, are you going out to dinner or sight seeing?" She questioned.

"Maybe, I don't even know what the guys are doing." She answered unsurely.

"You mean to tell me you are going to be with the guys through out the whole trip? No, no no! You can't do that! That's like wearing a wedding ring to a singles bar!" Casey said.

"Yea but Elliot…"

"Ah I see. You don't want Elliot to think you're not interested in him" Casey interrupted.

"Kind of…Wait how do you know that?" She asked astonished.

"Hey, how good of a friend would I be if I couldn't read your mind? " She shot back with a smile. "Ok I think you are ready. Bring some extra jeans and shirts in case you decide to go out. Also another bikini would be smart to bring." Casey suggested.

"Wait!" Olivia screamed. She ran to her nightstand and brought back a little teddy bear that has a sign in its hand that says I love basketball. "I need to bring this" She said while placing the bear in the bag and zipping up the suitcase.

"I didn't know you liked basketball." Casey said.

"My mom used to take me to games when I was a kid. I love the crowd and excitement. She gave me that bear when we went to the final game. I take it with me everywhere I go."

"I have been to one game and I got beer on my shirt. Never went again and I never will. Baseball is more my sport." Casey added.

"Thank you so much for helping me Case, I don't know what I would have packed if I had to do this alone." Olivia said while giving her a big hug.

"No problem. Look I want you two love birds to hook up on this trip, understand?" Casey pointed her index finger at Olivia and she nodded.

"Well I have to go. Call me from Miami and bring me a souvenir!" She said.

"Will do Case, bye." Olivia waved.

As Casey walked out Olivia went to her bedroom and laid down on her bed, thinking about how wonderful her first trip to Miami is going to be.

_**A/N: Tell me if I should continue or if I should start a new story. Again, my grammar sucks I know that. **_


	2. The Plane Ride

_**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews! I don't know how long I am going to make this. I was thinking at least 5 chapters. What do you think?**_

**A Weekend in Miami**

The Plane Ride

Elliot was sound asleep until the continuous beeping of his alarm clock dragged him out of bed at 4:30 in the morning. He was told he had to be at the airport a half an hour before the flight took off so there was time to get through customs.

He was thinking about what Munch said yesterday at the station. He was right. This is your first and maybe your last trip to Miami. You can't just lie on the beach all day for three days. That's why he has something planned for him and Olivia. It took a long time to get it arranged, but he did it.

Once he took a shower, got dressed and ate a piece of toast, he grabbed his suitcase and was on his way to JFK Airport.

There, he had to get his bags cleared by customs and his ticket cleared by security.

Once all that was done, he begun the journey of tiring to find the terminal to his flight. He looked to his left and right and could not find terminal 503. It was nearing 6:00 and he was afraid of missing his flight. He had asked 5 people where the terminal was and they all lead him to different places. He was ready to just give up until he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"A little lost, Stabler?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"Just a little. Where the hell is this thing?" She led him to a terminal at the very end of the air port. She pointed up at the big, bold numbers that read 503.

"Oh here it is." Olivia just smiled and led him into the terminal. Just as they walked in they heard security close the door to the terminal.

"Looks like you found me right on time." Elliot said to Olivia.

"Yea, when I saw you heading away from the terminal you looked like a lost puppy." She said while laughing. "I couldn't resist."

As they passed rows and rows of seats, Elliot heard a familiar voice talking about how the government is going to bomb the whole state of New York and knew it was Munch.

"Elliot, you finally decided to join us! Good for you!" Munch said sarcastically.

"Hey man, were not even in Miami yet and you already got lost?" Fin said playfully.

Elliot took a seat next to Olivia, who sat right next to the window. She looked great. Not one hair on her head was out of place. The sun, which was just coming out, was shinning on her perfectly.

"El, are you alright?" She asked when she noticed he was staring at her.

"Yea I'm fine." He said nervously. He just got caught daydreaming about his partner.

"You're not the type to get sick on a plane are you?" She questioned.

"No I think I will be ok. I went to California once and I was ok."

Just then the pilot came over the intercom telling all the passengers to put on their seatbelts and to turn off their cell phones.

Most of the plane ride was silent which allowed Olivia to do some thinking.

She thought about lying out on the beach with Elliot and at one point she even thought about asking Elliot to dinner, but all that was interrupted by Elliot tapping Olivia on the shoulder.

"Do you have a map? I know Cragen gave us one and I forgot it on my desk at work." He was hoping that she had it. He wanted to plan out a perfect weekend for the two of them. Of course she had no idea what he was up to.

"Yea it's right here" She went into her carry-on bag and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Thanks" He opened it and looked around Miami. They were staying in a hotel called "New Port Resort and Hotel". He found it on the map and saw it took 30 minutes to get from their hotel to downtown where his surprise was waiting.

"What are you planning on doing once we get there?" She asked him while he was eyeing the map closely.

"Well it is supposed to be great weather all weekend, which apparently is very unusual for this time of year. So I thought about doing what your doing, laying out on the beach." He responded.

"Well Fin and Munch want us to go to a club in South Beach on Saturday night with them. You up for it?" She knew he was not the type to go out and party and try to pick up girls.

"Yea, sure" He paused for a moment before continuing "Under one condition"

"What?" She asked.

"You go as my date." He stated. He thought that this would be a good way to make sure guys are not all over her and also to keep her from having any plans on Sunday night.

"Deal or no deal?" He asked. He knew that she watched that show and that got a smile to appear on her face.

"Deal" She said. Right when he was about to say something else the pilot came over the intercom and said they would be landing in 5 minutes and that everyone should put their seatbelts on and prepare for landing.

After a bump here and there the plane finally touched the ground and some enthusiastic tourist clapped and cheered.

After a couple of minutes of hearing the pilot talk, they were finally allowed to get off the plane, and recover their bags.

"Wait how are we going to get to the hotel?" Munch asked when they were standing at bag claim.

"I don't know. No one told us how…" Fin was interrupted by Elliot.

"Look over there." He pointed far to the other side of the room at a man in a suit and tie. He was holding up a sign that read "Welcome Detectives of the NYPD"

"You think that's us?" Fin asked sarcastically.

"Well if it's not we will look like a bunch of idiots trying to catch a ride." Munch replied.

They walked over to the man. He was short, looked like he was in his late 50's early 60's, and had jet black hair with a gray outline.

"Were the detectives from Manhattans SVU." Olivia said to the man.

"Ah, yes. My name is Alfonzo. I will be your driver for the weekend." He led them outside to a big, black stretch limo.

"Dang this guy hooked us up!" Fin said while rubbing his hands together.

"Yea this is amazing." Elliot said.

They put their things in the trunk and got into the limo. It had lights that went around the whole car and a star kind of look on the ceiling. It had a TV and right next to it was a mini-bar.

"What do you say we have a toast?" Munch poured 4 glasses of champagne and handed them to each of the detectives. "To a good time" he said while raising his glass.

"To an excellent time" Olivia responded. They all lightly hit their glasses together and drank up the expensive champagne.

They arrived at the hotel about 15 minutes later. It was very tall and seemed to be very popular. As Elliot, Munch, and Fin got their bags Olivia went to check in. They were going to stay Friday night, Saturday night, and Sunday night. They would have to catch their flight early Monday morning.

"Ok here are your keys." Olivia handed them each one key and kept one for her.

The view was beautiful and that was just from the lobby. They had a perfect view of the ocean. The water was crystal clear and the sun was shining perfectly on the white sand. There was a gift shop and a pier on the beach that went on for miles.

They went up to their rooms which just happened to be on the last floor. They were staying the suites.

"Damn, if they built this place any higher they won't even need to put stairs. People would have a heart attack during the elevator ride." Fin said once they reached the 50th floor, where their rooms were located.

Their rooms were all next to each other, and they were all facing the ocean. It was only 9:30am so they still had the rest of the day to do what ever they wanted.

Olivia went into her room and put her suitcase down on her bed just before she collapsed next to it. "I am finally here" she thought and indeed they all finally made it to Miami.

_**A/N: Ok next chapter I swear it will have a lot of E/O. I have the sniffles so it is difficult to focus. Again grammar is not my best friend so bear with me! Plz R&R :)**_


	3. Day 1

**A/N: Sorry I have not updated for a while but as you all might have heard, the HEAT won the NBA championships so it has been kind of crazy here. Well here is a recap because I even had to re-read to remember what the hell I was writing about! So Munch, Fin, Elliot, and Olivia are in Miami for the weekend because one of the victims father was really appreciative of them catching their daughter's attacker so he sent them to Miami for a weekend. A plane ride later and they are in Miami! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Elliot finished unpacking, he thought about how great this weekend was going to be. He had plans on Sunday for just the two of them. He wanted to put all the murders, pedophiles, and victims aside this weekend. He wanted things to go perfect.

He finished unpacking and got into his swimming trunks. On the plane he and Olivia talked about going to the beach once they got here. They both had seen the news and saw that Miami's weather could turn bad at any moment.

Elliot then got his sun screen and headed out his door. He went to the room right next to his and knocked twice.

Olivia finished getting dressed and headed to the door. She looked through the little hole and saw it was her partner, Elliot.

Olivia was her bikini and flip flops when she opened the door. Elliot just stood there, amazed that someone he saw everyday in slacks and a blouse could be so beautiful. Even though he thought she looked great in anything she wore.

"Ready to go to the beach?" He finally was able to say.

"Yea let me just get something really quick" she replied while searching through a beach bag she packed with Casey. She grabbed a brown bottle and headed out the door.

They took the elevator down to the lobby and exited the building through a big, glass door in the back. The beach was blocked off to those who did not have a card that said they had a room in the hotel. They spotted 2 empty beach chairs and took a seat right next to each other.

"It is gorgeous out here isn't it, El? Olivia said while gazing at the water.

"It is beautiful. Look out there. You can see the cruise ships leaving port." He pointed out into the crystal clear water at a gigantic ship.

Olivia got out the bottle she brought from her hotel room and Elliot saw it was sun tanning oil. He thought he was going to pass out right then and there. She put the oil on the palm of her right hand and started to rub it on her stomach. She then moved up to her chest and rubbed the oil as close as she could to her breast. She knew Elliot was watching her, she could feel it. After she was done with the top half, she spattered more oil onto her hand and applied it to her hips and then to her thighs. Once she was done, she glanced over at Elliot whose eyes never left her body. She knew this would drive him crazy but asked him anyway.

"Hey can you help me put some oil on my back" She asked with a smile.

He got up from his chair while Olivia scooted over just enough for Elliot to sit down. She handed him the oil and he poured the sticky substance onto his hands and began to rub Olivia's back.

Her skin was so soft and smooth. He could smell her vanilla scented shampoo mixed in with the oil. She closed her eyes, enjoying Elliot's soft touch. Even though he acts like this big rough and tough cop, surprisingly his touch was very gentle and warm.

As he got lower and lower the sexual tension got more and more noticeable. He was at her hips until Olivia grabbed his hand and turned around to look directly into two deep pools of blue. They both leaned and were millimeters away from each other until Munch and Fin came to block the sun light.

They pulled away and looked up at Munch tipping his head downward to look over his sunglasses.

"How are my little love birds doing?" Munch said in an amused voice.

Elliot gave Munch a dirty look and went back to his seat.

"What are you all doing for dinner tonight? We found a nice restaurant in side the hotel. Just thought we would let you guys know before you go out looking for a place to eat." Fin informed them.

"Well then I guess we will eat here. You said we were going out tomorrow night right?" Olivia asked Fin.

"Yea I found this neat club in South Beach. It's not one of those places where teenagers go to hang out don't worry. I think you all are a little to old for all of that" Fin smiled and continued "so that's the plan. We will leave at 8 and who cares when we come back."

"Ok so that leaves tomorrow afternoon and all of Sunday." Olivia said.

"You guys are on your own. Fin and I are going sightseeing and…" Munch was interrupted by Elliot's chuckle.

"You mean you are going to go and try to pick up some girls, right?" Elliot pointed out.

"That's part of the sightseeing." Munch replied. "Then we are going…uh…Fin where are we going again?"

"That's the beauty of it. Who the hell cares where we are gong. It's Miami! I bet there is a ton of things to do." Fin said while flipping through the pages of a travel guide.

"Well we will see you guys for dinner at…nine ish?" Munch asked.

"Alright we will be right here." Olivia said while looking over and smiling at Elliot.

As Munch and Fin walked away, Olivia got comfortable on her beach chair.

They both lied in the chairs for about two hours until Elliot got up and taped Olivia on her shoulder.

"Let's go into the water." He said. Olivia thought he sounded like a kid tugging his mom to push him on the swing set.

"Elliot did you listen to anything I told you about those sharks on the plane?" Olivia implied.

"Come on, Liv!" He thought of something really quickly that would get her into the water. "Are you scared?"

"What!" It was working and he knew it. "I am not scared I just...Fine I'll go in the water." She got up from her chair and headed toward the water with Elliot.

Elliot went in first and dived into an oncoming wave while Olivia tip toed in. For summer the water was cool, which was kind of a relief from the heat.

"Come on Olivia there are no sharks here. I told them all to go the other way." Elliot said jokingly.

"Yea right and everyone just happens to listen to you?" She shot back. Olivia finally was waist deep in the water and Elliot was under the water, enjoying the ocean.

Olivia then felt something tug at her leg. She panicked, trying to free her self and screaming at the same time, not knowing it was really Elliot who was tugging at her ankle. Elliot came up in front of her and smiled.

"That was not funny you jerk! You scared me half to death!" She screamed and slapped him playfully on the chest. He moved closer to her until he could smell her shampoo again. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"You're sexy when you're scared."

She smiled and he moved so their faces were centimeters away. He looked into her eyes and he leaned in and they were about to share their first kiss until a huge wave crashed against Elliot's back, wetting his whole head. He turned to the side and spit a bunch of salt water out of his mouth.

"Come on" Olivia said while laughing. She lead them to the chairs where they sat, talking for hours and hours. They talked about Elliot's kids, Olivia's funny dating moments, and how they can get Munch and Fin back for interrupting their "Moment". They talked all the way till the sun was setting.

"Why don't we go and get a drink?" Elliot suggested while lifting himself off the beach chair.

"Sure" Olivia agreed.

They walked over to the pier which was a half a mile away and went to the bar area. The first part of the pier is a bar, the middle part is a fish shop, and the very end was used for fishing and sightseeing.

"What would you two like to drink?" The bartender asked.

"I will have a…" Olivia glanced at the big sign that was hanging over their heads "mango martini." She decided.

"I'll have the sunlight shadow." Elliot said to the man. He returned with their drinks a short while later. Elliot flashed his card from the hotel and they headed toward the end of the pier to watch the sunset.

It was pretty much empty except for your everyday fishers packing up and getting ready to go home. Elliot and Olivia took a seat and the very end of the pier, overlooking the water.

"Look at how gorgeous the sunset is." Olivia said while Elliot put his arm around her. She was surprised by the action but liked it.

"Not as beautiful as you." He implied. She turned to meet her chocolate brown eyes with his crystal blue ones. He placed one hand on her waist and one on the back of her head and kissed her for the first time. She wrapped her arms around his neck almost instantly. The kiss was so passionate, and so meaningful that Olivia thought she was going to melt in his arms. The whole world seemed to have slowed down at that moment. When needing air became an issue, they parted slightly, their foreheads against one another.

"I have wanted to do that all day" he admitted.

"Really, because I have been waiting for you to do that all day." She said while leaning in and kissing him once again.

After a while they met up with Munch and Fin and they all had dinner at the hotels restaurant. There they all talked about their lives, their plans, and anything and everything that had nothing to do with work. Munch and Fin talked about where they went for he day and Elliot and Olivia left out most of their day. They all were having such a great time together.

After dinner, they were all pretty tired from waking up so early so they decided to call it a night. Plus tomorrow night was going to be a late night according to Fin so they all thought it was a good idea to get some sleep.

Once Munch and Fin were in their rooms, Elliot grabbed Olivia's wrist to hold her back. She didn't even have a chance to respond before Elliot's lips covered hers.

"Sorry" He said once they parted "I just needed to do that before I went to bed." She laughed and nodded her head.

"Good night, El" She said while he was walking to his door.

"Good night, Liv" He replied. He loved that woman so much and this weekend he was going to show her and tell her just how he felt. His only fear was that she did not feel as passionate toward him as he felt toward her.

**A/N: Ok I can make this as long as you all want. I can make it run for another 5 chapters or another 2 chapters. You decide. I am so sorry about that last chapter. TiggPwns, thank you so much for telling me about the last chapter. I have been on a plane, but I was very young so I don't remember much. So you can basically say I know nothing about planes! Sorry again about the last chapter, I know it was screwed up! I think this has become kind of a trademark for me but grammar and I do not mix! Plz R&R**


	4. Day 2

**A/N: Sorry I have not updated in a while. Jeez it's almost been a year since I updated this. I just have not had motivation to get on my computer and type. But now, it is a rainy day, my cable is out and I am home alone. So I guess I have no choice. Plus this story has been on my mind for the past few weeks. :)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crew was very excited about the upcoming day. They all of course have been to clubs before, but never South Beach clubs. Fin had described the night to be like no other. He just kept saying that the people down here are crazy and are known as huge party animals. But Elliot already knew what that meant. They were going to get shit-faced drunk and pass out in the Limo at four in the morning and remember nothing about it. He also guessed that before the night was over, Munch was going to have pissed on at least one dumpster in Miami while drunk. Call it intuition.

It was about Nine O'clock in the morning when Olivia woke up from her dead sleep. As soon as she got out of bed, Olivia went over to the window, and opened the curtain revealing the magnificent view of the ocean.

She looked over at the clock and decided to take a shower before her exciting day began. In the shower, Olivia began thinking about these past few days. She and Elliot have been partners and friends for so long. What would this do to their friendship? How would this affect their working relationship? A part of her wants all of this answered, but another just doesn't care.

As Olivia stepped out of the shower, she heard a knock at the door. She had a quick guess who it was and wrapped her towel around her body. Let's just say, decent? Not so much.

As she peeked through the hole, she saw Elliot waiting patiently at the door. She looked once more at her choice of attire and grinned, knowing if this did not drive him crazy, then she had no idea what would. She finally opened the door and saw Elliot's expression when he saw her.

"Hey there, Elliot. How was your night?" Olivia asked trying to keep in her amusement.

"It was…uh…I…" He swallowed hard and tried to peel his eyes off of her so he could get some words out of his mouth.

"It was good." He finally said.

"Good. Well I was actually in the middle of a shower."

"Yeah I can see that. They just make the towels shorter and shorter don't they?" He smirked. She went back into her room to change. He let himself in and took a seat at the corner of the bed.

"I came to ask you what you wanted to do today. Munch and Fin already headed out. They told me they went to the sea aquarium." Elliot informed her.

"You mean with water? Fin hates the water." Olivia said while walking back to the bathroom.

"They made a deal. Munch wanted to go to the Miami Sea Aquarium and Fin wanted to go to the Hip-Hop convention in downtown Miami." Elliot said while looking around her room.

"Can you just imagine Munch at a Hip-Hop convention? I thought we were going to be the first ones to shoot him but I guess someone is going to beat us to it." She yelled from in the bathroom.

Elliot laughed and then his phone rang. He looked at his caller I.D and saw FIN on the screen.

"Hello" He answered

"Yo, Elliot. Remind me never to go with Munch anywhere for as long as I live." Fin pleaded.

"Why? What did he do this time?" He put Fin on speaker phone so Olivia could hear.

"First, he chased a guy in a dolphin costume because he thought there were bombs under his tail and that the government found a new way to appeal to the public to make the war more likable to…trust me. You don't want me to go on."

"What else did he do, Fin?" Olivia asked curiously while walking out of the bathroom.

"You know the whales with the strips of white that jump out of the water and splash everyone? Well he thought it would be funny to talk to the trainers before the show and say it was my birthday."

"But it's not your birthday." Elliot pointed out.

"Yeah. No shit. But they didn't know that. So anyway they called me to the freaking whale and it splashed me so hard I slipped and fell on my ass in front of three hundred people."

"Ouch. That must have sucked." Elliot implied.

"Yea it sucked a whole lot." He answered back.

"So where do you want to meet us tonight? You still didn't tell us where we were going." Elliot asked.

"We should meet up at the hotel at about eight o'clock. Then I guess we will take the limo to South Beach. I hear that Club Deep is good. I got a friend that can hook us up. It's kind of hard to get in." Fin said

"Sounds like a plan. We will see you then. Bye." Elliot hung up the phone and saw Olivia was already dressed.

"So are you ready to go sight seeing?" He asked.

­

One thing that amazed Elliot was that there was so much to do in Miami. You have clubs, the Beach, museums, a bunch of sport games, and even boat shows! There's always something big happening.

They were walking along Lincoln road just talking and looking into the shops. It was about 2 O'clock when they finally decided to stop and get something to eat. They went into a pizza place called Rustica. For the most part, it was different. The restaurant served all kinds of pizza. They had Cesar salad pizza (which was put on pita bread), spinach and bleu cheese pizza, and they even had desert pizza (which was put on pastry bread).

After about 5 minutes, Olivia decided on the chicken parmesan pizza and Elliot ordered the ham and cheese pizza. They waited until their order was ready, then Elliot paid and they both took their seats.

"You know you didn't have to pay, Elliot." She said while sprinkling shredded mozzarella cheese on her slice.

"I'm taking you out for a day of bizarre pizza and shopping. Just sit back and eat your weirdo pizza. Enjoy that my pay check allows for a three buck slice of pizza." He said sarcastically.

For the rest of the day, they shopped, going into unique stores. They were just enjoying each others presence. It felt good being away from all the chaos in their profession.

They finally came to a clothing store toward the end of the afternoon. It was a shacky, beach type of place for women.

"Does this skirt make me look fat?" Elliot asked walking out of a dressing room in a black skirt with pink flowers scattered through out the piece of clothing.

"Not as much as the yellow tube top you had on earlier did." She replied playfully with a smile.

"What time is it? I am guessing we have to go get ready soon. We are in for one hell of a night." He stated walking back into the dressing room.

"Well, it's about 5 minutes to 7. It takes a good 15 minutes to get back to the hotel so we should head back." She implied.

They were walking north, heading toward their limo that was waiting to take them back to the hotel.

"Wait. I want to get a picture. We most likely won't have time to come back and I want to remember us being here. " Olivia cried.

Elliot went next to Olivia and she held up her camera phone. Just as she was pressing the button, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips just as the picture was taken. That was one memory that he hoped she would never forget.

­­­

**A/N: Ok so to all of you that wanted me to update this story, here it is. A little short I know but my Dad is very sick so my time has been consumed. Like I said before, I can make this as long as you want. 2 more chapters or 5. I know most of my readers lost interest in this story because of me not updating in almost a year. All of the places I named are really there by the way. The pizza place might sound nasty but it rocks! And the club is a real club. Next is the club chapter and I am thinking its gonna get steamy! Plz R&R! And of course I have to remind you that Grammar, spelling, and I are not exactly the best of friends.**


	5. Club Deep

**A/N: Hi guys! I got a few messages lately saying I should update so here ya go! It's kind of short but it's a chapter. This club is actually a real club. It's pretty cool. So enjoy!**

**--**

Chapter 5

Olivia, Elliot, Fin, and Munch walked into Club Deep at about 9 that evening. They were told before by some locals that Saturday night at this club was going to be crazy. They were right.

"The music is so loud I can barely hear myself think" Munch tried to say, screaming over the loud music.

"Good. Maybe now you'll shut up about the terrorist planning to bomb South Beach." Fin said while checking out some girls waving at him.

"But it's a perfect plan! First they will spray tanning lotion all over…" Munch started.

"I hope that's not how you're going to pick up women tonight, John" Elliot said jokingly.

"Cuz if you are, your ass is gonna be clubbing alone tonight." Fin stated rather seriously. Munch and Fin walked away to meet a few girls while Olivia and Elliot headed over to the bar.

The club was packed. Some of the people there were young, while others were older men and women. The dance floor was remarkable. When you entered onto the floor, you were actually standing on top of on huge fish tank full of fish. The lights inside the fish tank were flashing so you could only get a quick glimpse of the sharks swimming underneath your feet. The bar was also one massive fish tank but it was composed of smaller and more beautiful fish.

"Liv, do you wanna dance?" Elliot screamed over to her. He thought she looked so astonishing in her midnight blue cocktail dress. Her hair was up in a bun while strips of hair were freely hanging on both sides.

"Sure" She said while taking one last sip of her drink. They made it out to the dance floor with no problem. They started dancing when the song "Enur" came on.

Olivia's back was to Elliot and he was right behind her. He was so close in fact, that he could smell her perfume and feel her body heat. He ran his hands up and down her hips as she covered his hands with hers. She was leading his hands all over her body, while his face was buried in her neck kissing her. His hands were creeping everywhere and it was driving Olivia insane. She wanted him to touch her more and more. He wanted to touch her more and more. It was perfect.

They danced like this for hours and through countless numbers of songs. By 2 AM, the whole crew was wasted; Munch a little more than the others. Olivia and Elliot were practically undressing each other with their eyes by the end of the night while Fin was undressing women by the end of the night.

The crew met up in the limo at 3 AM to go back to the hotel. Olivia and Elliot wouldn't stop looking at each other. Fin was talking to the two girls he was going to take back to his room to "show them around" as he says. Munch was passed out on the floor, as everyone expected. What they didn't expect was for him to be wearing lipstick and for his shirt to be on backwards. When they got back to the hotel, Olivia and Elliot were the first ones out. They got to the elevator and pushed the button that said "up".

It was silent. The next thing they heard was "ding" and the doors opened. Olivia and Elliot got into the elevator alone, as the doors shut. That's all they needed. Olivia jumped on Elliot and backed him to the elevator wall as Elliot passionately and hungrily kissed her. His hands ran down her back and up her dress. His hands have been everywhere but there, and he needed to touch her.

As the doors opened again, he carried her out to his door. She was pushed against the door kissing Elliot as he was desperately trying to find his room key. When he finally found it he opened the door and the pair ran into the room. The door slammed shut, and on the door knob was a sign that said "Do not disturb". No one could possibly disturb the wonderful night those two were about to spend together.

--

**A/N: So there you go, another rare update. Hope you guys liked that one! I am already writing the next chapter so it will be up soon. I wrote this chapter in biology class while I was being tested for color blindness. Apparently I am part of the very small female population that is color blind. Yeah, it sucks. Remember that spelling and grammar aren't my strengths…Plz review :)**


End file.
